Gravity Falls Season 3
by Cox B. Jacobs
Summary: Just an idea. Ships Wendip. Bill comes back.


Gravity Falls Season 3

(4 years have passed since the twins last visit to Gravity Falls. They are 16 now, and Dipper is driving their car to the sleepy town.) (Dipper appears to be falling asleep but perks up when he sees the sign, Welcome to Gravity Falls, Never Mind All That.)

Dipper; Ha, they changed the sign, I win!

(Mabel glares at Dipper before handing him 10 dollars. Dipper laughs and takes the money.)

Mabel; (Cheering) (Quickly) Ican'twaittoseeStanandFordandSoosandWendyandCandyandGrendaandPacificaandGideon!

Dipper; Calm down Mabel, I can barely understand what you're saying.

Mabel; Sorry bro-bro, I just missed Gravity Falls so much I wouldn't even mind seeing Bill again.

(Dipper looked at Mabel in disbelief, Mabel just shrugged)

Mabel; OK, maybe not that much.

(Dipper looked back at the road, quickly turning to pull into the Shack. The shack looked brand new, the S was finally fixed.)

Dipper; Wow, Soos really took good care of the shack

Mabel; Last one in is a gnome

Dipper; You're on!

(The twins raced, neck and neck, Mabel pulled ahead at the last second)

Mabel; Ha, Dipper's a gnome

Dipper; You dated a gnome

Mabel; One, that was four years ago. Two, it was multiple gnomes, And Three, you thought they were a zombie.

(Dipper and Mabel laughed)

Dipper, I can't believe we were almost killed by them.

Mabel; I kind of wish they were our biggest worries last summer.

Dipper; A-greed

(They laughed as they entered the gift shop)

(Setting change: Mystery Shack gift shop, looks the same as it did in season 1.)

(Dipper and Mabel enter from left, Soos and Wendy dropped what they were doing)

Soos; Dudes, you're back!

Wendy; (Ruffles Dippers hair) I missed you man!

(Stan and Ford walk in, noticing the twins are busy catching up, they exchange a sly look and duck behind the counter.)

Dipper; Where's Grunkle Ford

Mabel; And Grunkle Stan

Soos; They're not here yet, they will be here in a little bit.

(The two Grunkles took this as their cue and jumped out)

Stan and Ford; Surprise!

(Cue theme song)

Episode 1: Back To The Falls

(Setting Change, Dipper and Mabel are in their old room, not much has changed, except for a few boxes marked Soos. They start putting up posters and Dipper picks up Wendy's hat)

Dipper; I should probably return this to Wendy

Mabel; You still like her!

Dipper; N-no, I just need to return her hat.

Mabel; (Yelling) You still like Wendy!

Dipper; Shut up, Mabel

(Mabel goes quiet, but still has a sly smile on her face. She leaves the room.)

Dipper; I'm not going to even try to find out where she's going.

Ford; Dipper, come down here

Dipper; I sure hope this isn't about Mabel

(Dipper put down Wendy's hat and walked downstairs)

(Setting Change, Living room. Ford stands in the middle of the room, holding a book similar to his own journals.)

Ford; There you are Dipper.

Dipper; This isn't about Mabel, is it?

Ford; No, I have a gift for you

Dipper; (Excited) What is it?

(Ford hands Dipper the journal, zoom in on journal in his hands. It looks the same as Fords, but with a Pine tree in the middle. Dipper grins widely and tackles Ford in a big hug, as this happens, a key is barely visible on the couch, followed by the word WELCOMEBACK)

Dipper; Thank you

Ford; Don't mention it.

(Dipper goes upstairs and heads toward the attic.)

(Setting Change: Attic)

(Dipper opens journal and starts writing)

 _Journal entry number 1_

 _It's been four years since Weirdmaggedon, and the author has given me this journal. Bill is defeated, and without him around the weirdness has died down quite a bit. There actually might not be anything to write about. I guess there are still the gnomes, and maybe the unicorns. I'm not sure about the pixies. Well, I guess I'll find out._

(Dipper closes the journal and looks out the triangle shaped window)

(Fade to black)

(Fade in, Attic, everything appears gray, Dipper is laying down by the triangle window, but sits up and rubs his eyes)

Dipper; I guess I must have fallen asleep

(Dippers vision comes into focus, he sees that the room appears to be colorless, except for the yellow triangle in the middle of the room)

Dipper; B-bill, But we defeated you.

Bill; That you did, but did you really think you could get rid of me that easily.

Dipper; Kind of, yah

Bill; Trust me PineTree, I'll be back. Axolotl will have mercy on me.

(Dipper wakes up in a cold sweat)

Dipper; Ford!

(Stanford runs up)

Ford; What is it?

( He notices Dippers panicked look.)

Ford, What's wrong?

Dipper, It's Bill

(Fade to black, end episode 1)

(End short opens, Ford is in his hidden lab, the three journals beside him)

Ford; Time to summon an old friend

(Ford grabs paint and draws the zodiac circle.)

Ford; egassem sdrawkcab, egassem sdrawkcab, egassem sdrawkcab, egassem sdrawkcab, egassem sdrawkcab, egassem sdrawkcab, egassem sdrawkcab.

(Pan to journal, opens to Bill Cipher page)

(Short ends)

(Cipher at end is WHLPU QVOEY YNSWF KUPML GKZXS GAFSB JQENR PAIZX PLF)

 **A/N**

 **This is an idea that my friend and I had. There was so much that was left unsolved in the 2nd season. If you have any suggestions, or a mystery you want solved, let me know.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Gravity Falls or any of the characters. The show belongs to Alex Hirsch. This is no more than an idea I had.**

 **Criticism is appreciated, No flames, Reality's an illusion, The universe is a hologram, Buy gold, Bye**


End file.
